


Watching, Observing and Recording

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Observing and Recording

He stood in the shadows, watching, observing and recording. He sat in cold parked cars, watching, observing and recording. He camped out in apartments, watching, observing and recording.

He spent so much time in the shadows, he began to think of his life as a shadow. Until Darius' death that is. Until Duncan MacLeod pulled him into the light. Now he watched from behind his bar. He observed from a sofa in Mac's living room. He recorded the encounters told him about.

He didn't stand in the shadows anymore. He stood in the light as he watched, observed, and recorded.


End file.
